official_five_nights_with_mac_tonightfandomcom-20200214-history
Mac Tonight
FNwMT= Description Mac Tonight is a animatronic created by the fast food company McDonalds as their mascot, and the titular character in the Five Nights with Mac Tonight series. The company's flagship character, Mac Tonight starred in entertainment kids prior to the events of the first game, often alongside the other characters such as Hamburglar and Ronald He's from the 90's as a promotional character for McDonald's. Jacket Josh is the voice actor for Mac Tonight in this game. Appearance Mac Tonight has a crescent moon shaped head and wears a pair of Sunglasses. He usually wears a dark suit. In the game he wears a leather like jacket with red squares on his arms and black jeans. On his feet he wears a pair of brown boots. Mechanics Mac can either access the Window or the right door. Once he is at the window the player must hold the window shut by hovering their cursor over the window and holding shift. Once at the door, use the Speaker to get him out, which is known as a quicker method if there. Behaviour Mac Tonight starts on Night 1 and on, and moves from the Stage Area to Stairway, Counter Area, Hallway, Kitchen then the Office. |-|FNwMTR= Description Mac Tonight is a animatronic created by the fast food company McDonalds as their mascot, and the titular character in the Five Nights with Mac Tonight series. The company's flagship character, Mac Tonight starred in entertainement kids prior to the events of the first game, often alongside the other characters such as Hamburglar and Ronald. He's from the 90's as a promotional character for McDonald's. Jacket Josh also was the voice actor for Mac Tonight in this game. Appearance Mac Tonight has a crescent moon shaped head and wears a pair of Sunglasses. He usually wears a dark suit. In the game he wears a leather like jacket with red squares on his arms and black jeans. On his feet he wears a pair of brown boots. Behaviour Mac Tonight begins to be active since Night 1, as the only animatronic in this night. He begins in Mac Room, and he will make his way through the location, until reaching the office. If Mac is in the left side, the player must use the panel to make him leave. If he appears in the right side, the player must use the speaker. Locations Mac Tonight starts in the Mac Room, which after he fully gets off his stage, he can access the locations: * Mac Room * Stairway * Counter Area * Hallway * Kitchen * Office. |-|FNwMT2= Description Mac Tonight is back in Five Nights with Mac Tonight 2 as the main antagonist. Appearance Mac Tonight looks like the same that in the previous game, with the difference that his head is more worn. Behaviour Just like the first game, Mac Tonight will begin moving on Night 1. He starts deactivated in Factory Area 1 and eventually gets up from the table he sat on and heads to a random room. He is able to go to Factory Area 4, Factory Area 5, Factory Area 7, and Factory Area 8. When Mac Tonight is seen in the window of the door ahead of you, the player must go into the cameras and sound the alarm to make him leave. The player must also charge the generator power to prevent the office going dark and Mac jumpscaring them after playing a version of his Mac Tonight theme. Trivia * His design is the same of the Custom Night update of the first game, but his head is more worn. |-|FNwMT2R= Description Tampered Mac Tonight is the main antagonist in Five Nights with Mac Tonight 2: Remastered. Appearance He looks like the Mac Tonight design of FNWMT: Remastered, but with destructions in his head. He usually have one of his head red. Behavior Tampered Mac Tonight begins to be active since Night 1, as the only animatronic moving in this night. He begins in CAM 01, and he will move through the factory until reaching one of the two doors. If he's in one of the doors, the player have to close it from the cameras. If the player make it to late, or ignores completely his existence, Mac Tonight will enter the office, to jumpscare the player, giving a game over. Locations Mac Tonight begins in CAM 01, and he can move to: * CAM 01 * CAM 04 * CAM 02 * Office. Trivia During the nights, Mac Tonight have one of his eyes red, but in the teasers and extras, his eye is from a white color. |-|FNwMT3= Description Mac Tonight returns again as the main antagonist of Five Nights with Mac Tonight 3 (Last Version) Appearance Mac Tonight looks like the same as the other games, but now, he's worn and dirty. He's glasses are broken, and he only have one eye. Mechanics He begins in CAM 08, and he will move through the barch until reaching the office. If he enters from any of the 3 entrances to the office, the player must activate the water to make him leave. If the player ignore him or take too much time, Mac will jumpscare the player, causing a game over. |-|Gallery= Mac Tonight FNWMTOriginal Jumpscare.gif|Mac Tonight's jumpscare Fnwmt original - mac tonight window closing.gif|Mac Tonight at the Window (Closing, Animated) Fnwmt original - mac tonight door.gif|Mac Tonight opening the Door (Animated) Fnwmt original - mac tonight window opening.gif|Mac Tonight at the window. (Opening, animated) teaser-b6g3hmta.png|Mac Tonight's Teaser MacSTC.png|Mac Tonight in the Stairway MacMR3.png|Mac Tonight stood outside his Mac Tonight on his Stage, ready to roam. MacMR2.png|Mac Tonight climbing out his Stage MacMR1.png|Mac Tonight on his Stage MacC.png|Mac Tonight in the Counter Area MacHW.png|Mac Tonight in the Hallway MacK.png|Mac Tonight in the Kitchen MacOS.png|Mac Tonight Outside the McDonald's MacTonight body.png|Mac Tonight's pose in the Extras FNwMT 1 (Remastered) Mac Tonight's jumpscare.gif|Mac Tonight's jumpscare teaser 01-swxsguec.png|Mac Tonight Remastered Teaser #1 Mac.png|Mac Tonight from the Extras Dining Area Mac.png|Mac Tonight in the Counter Area MacRoom.png|Mac Tonight at his Stage Mac Up.png|Mac Tonight getting off his Stage Out.png|Mac Tonight stood outside his Stage Mac downstairs.png|Mac Tonight at the Stairway (G. Floor) Mac Stairs.png|Mac Tonight at the Stairway Mac Hallway.png|Mac Tonight at the Hallway PicsArt_06-20-11.20.07-1.png|Mac Tonight pose in the Extras FNwMT 2 (Original) Storage Area 1.png|Mac Tonight in his starting area Mac Stood Up.png|Mac Tonight stood up Mac Walkway 1.png|Mac Tonight stood in a Walkway Mac Walkway 2.png|Mac Tonight stood in Walkway 2 Mac Walkway 3.png|Mac Tonight stood in Walkway 3 Mac Stairway.png|Mac Tonight stood at the Stairway Mac Drop Off.png|Mac Tonight at the Drop Off Pick Up Zone 1-nfkjjfc7.png| Mac Tonight 2 Teaser FNwMT 2 (Remastered) FNwMT 3 |-|Audio= FNwMT 1 (Original) FNwMT 1 (Remastered) FNwMT 2 (Original) FNwMT 2 (Remastered) FNwMT 3 Category:Characters